1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective cover assemblies for camera modules, particularly, to a protective cover assembly for camera modules used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electronic devices with a camera module mounted thereon are widely used. In order to provide enough light for the photograph, a flash is generally positioned adjacent the digital camera. A transparent cover is customarily disposed on the electronic device so as to prevent the camera module and the flash from being contaminated. The flash emits light and the light mainly passes through the transparent cover. However, some of the light is repeatedly reflected within the transparent cover, which may effect the image quality.
Therefore, a protective cover assembly for camera module using in an electronic device is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.